Fire Opal
by Reclam King of The Dragons
Summary: Disclaimer I own nothing, wait you wanted a description of the story, hm let me think about it...nah you'll just have to read and find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

Fire Opal: The Beginning

CH. 1 Gem Glow

Ah what a peaceful day in Beach City, it was calm and quiet and - "NOOOOOOOOOO!" well so much for calm and quiet as the loud scream made everyone in Beach City turn their heads to the source of the noise, the Big Donut, most thought nothing of it except for one man wearing a burnt orange hoodie and black pants who decided to go see what all the noise was about. As he walked down to the small building with a large donut on top of it he couldn't help but wonder what human could scream that loud. Upon arrival to the Big Donut he saw a young child whom he guessed to probably be around the age of twelve walking out with a pink mini-fridge that had a cat head on top of it, 'Huh this just got interesting.' he thought as he decided to help the boy carry the mini-fridge that looked to be almost the same size that he was.

"Hey there little dude you need any help carrying that thing?" The stranger asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah that would be really cool thanks my name is Steven and I am taking this back to the temple where me and the gems live." Steven said.

'Gems? He couldn't possibly mean who I think he means...could he?.' the stranger thought.

"What's your name mister?" Steven asked.

"Well my real name is a secret but you can call me Naruto." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you Naruto!" Steven said super happy about making a new friend.

"Nice to meet you to Steven." And with that the two continued their walk in silence, well except for Steven humming the cookie cat jingle.

 **At the temple**

"So this is where you live Steven?" Naruto asked.

"Uh huh me and the rest of the gems, oh you should meet them!" Steven said super excited again. Steven then opened the door. "Hey guys guess-" he was interrupted as a black and green centipeetle gem monster attacked him. It was then caught by a whip with purple stones on it.

"Sup Steven?" Said Amethyst.

Steven looks around seeing more of the centipeetles and is immediately awestruck as the gems proceed to take them down. Until Amethyst pops the one she had yanked off of Steven and notices something.

"Hey guys these things don't have gems."

"That means there is a mother nearby making all of these." Replies Garnet as she punches one in the face without looking at it.

"Oh can I help?!" Steven asked excitedly.

"Sorry Steven but until you get control of your gym powers then you will have to leave defending the Earth to us." Said Pearl as she snaps one of the monsters necks.

"Aww, oh wait that's right so guys really quick two things happened today the first one is sad the discontinued cookie cat but the second one is cool I made a new friend and I brought him here to meet you his name is Naruto and-" Steven gets interrupted by Naruto who places a hand on his shoulder as he looked at the gems.

"So it really is you guys huh never thought I would get to see you guys again." Naruto said as he looked at the gems. "It's been a long time guys." He says as he takes his hood off, "But surely you haven't forgotten about me right?"

Once the gems see his face Garnet and Pearl gasp in shock

"Fire is that really you?" Pearl asked.

"That's right Pearl I'm back." Naruto says

"But we thought you were shattered during the war."

"Let's just say that one of the enemies had managed to knock me out into the ocean when I wasn't paying attention I got poofed and when I got up I was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and since then I've been wandering around the Earth trying to figure out where you guys all where and well I had all but given up hope this is the only city I had yet to check I wouldn't have even found you guys had it not been for Steven yelling when he found out that that ice cream treat of his was discontinued and me going over to check out who could have possibly yelled that loud, now then normally I would wait for Rose before I ask for a debriefing but I'm way to curious so could you guys fill me in on everything that I missed really quick the brief version will be fine for now I'll get the long boring story from Rose when she gets back from whatever she is doing." Naruto explained. And so the gems, after telling Steven to wait outside, began to explain everything that had happened in the 5+ thousand years that he had been gone from the outcome of the war up to who and what Steven is.

"And that's about all there is to it." Pearl said after finishing her explanation.

"Damn I missed so much well I'm here now and will do everything I can to help I'll start out with Steven's training because while Rose might have lead you and Bismuth might have made your weapons I am the one who trained all of you."

"Wait wait wait you trained Garnet and Pearl?" Amethyst asked in disbelief.

"That's right and you know what since I wasn't around to do it I will train you as well as Steven, oh man this is going to be so much fun also Garnet and Pearl I'm going to be doing a test to make sure you two haven't been slacking off in my absence. Now then get Steven in here I'll start figuring out what he needs to train in while you guys go find the corrupted mother." Naruto said leaving no room for argument. So the gems went to go bring in Steven, after they did they showed him the surprise they had for him which was a fridge full of cookie cats. And after doing the jingle one more time and taking a bite out of the cookie cat his gem began to glow until he got to excited and the glow died down.

"Wait what happened why couldn't I summon my weapon?" Steven asked very disappointed.

"Well we believe that 'Naruto' over there can help you." Pearl said.

"Wait how will he be able to help me also how is it that he knew about you guys already?" Steven asked just now remembering that Naruto and the gems seem to know each other.

"Well Steven allow me to properly introduce myself you see while I go by the name of Naruto these days I used to be known as Fire Opal granted most people just called me fire." He said as he took off his jacket to reveal an orange sleeveless shirt with a star on the chest and a fire opal gem on his right shoulder. "And I am the former trainer of the Crystal Gems." He said.

"Woah that is so cool so will you be able to teach me how to summon my weapon?" Steven asked bouncing with excitement.

"Yep and I'm going to teach you about any abilities you might have I myself have 9 abilities and then my weapon." He said as his gym glowed and he pulled out a pure orange katana. "This is my weapon Kurama along with him I have the ability to manipulate sand, fire, water, and lava, I can run really fast, I can spit acid, I can fly, I am unable to be poofed, and I can heal others." Naruto said and by the end Steven's eyes had stars in them.

"That is so cool! Oh oh what can I do?" Steven asked excited to start training.

"Well from what I just saw I have a few hypothesis and we shall start testing them all-" Naruto was interrupted by the temple shaking, and a large shadow appearing from outside the temple.

"It's the mother!" Garnet said as she ran outside along with the other gems. The gems were quickly over powered by the giant Centipeetle as it sprayed acid at them giving them no time to summon their weapons. They then saw Naruto exit the temple.

*sigh* "You guys really haven't been keeping up with your training," he said as he summoned his katana again then with a quick burst of speed he was in front of the gems and as he dismissed his weapon the giant mother poofed. "If you had your reaction time would've been a lot better. I'm disappointed in you guys." Naruto said looking at them bored. Garnet and Pearl had the decency to look ashamed while Amethyst was with Steven talking about how amazing that was.

 **End well what do you guys think of my latest project let me know in a review anyway ja ne, *poofs and leaves nothing behind but an obsidian gem***


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Red Eye

 **At the Beach**

Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven were all standing on the beach in a row with Naruto directly in front of them. "Now then seeing as how a couple of Gems have decided to slack off on their training I'm going to assume that the you two either have not been trained properly or have not even been trained so I'm going to have to see just where everyone stands by having you all come at me with the intent to poof me if you do not I will poof you am I understood!" Naruto yelled the last part.

"Yes." Was Pearls reply

"Understood." Garnet.

"This is going to be fun." Amethyst.

"Umm what do you mean with the intent to poof you?" Steven asked.

Naruto looked to the other three gems, "Have you honestly not taught him anything about anything related to us?!" Naruto asked incredulously at the lack of response Naruto shook his head. "Ok well in that case Steven I want you to sit this out and just watch us and try to learn a thing or two from this spar." Naruto said as Steven went to go sit down a little sad that he wouldn't get to do anything, but excited to see this spar. "Alright if everyone is ready then begin." And like that the battle was on Amethyst being the first to move as she pulled out her weapon and charged at Naruto who simply side stepped out of the way before having the sand restrain her. "That was far too obvious I could tell what you were doing the moment that you pulled out your weapon." Naruto said. Pearl was the next one to try and take him down as she pulled out her spear and rushed him hoping her technique would be enough to at least give Garnet an opening to work with, Naruto formed his Katana and parried Pearls attacks before he decided to end it by simply overpowering her and forcing her to her knees he then grabbed her arm and threw her next to Amethyst using the sand to keep her in place as well. "Good technique but you put no strength into it." He then used his katana to block a strike from behind him courtesy of Garnet. "Oh look here it's my favorite duo the perfect combination of brains and brawn, but you should know better than to attack me like that." He said before he dispersed his weapon with and grabbed her gauntlet, "Now tell me is my next attack going to be a punch to the gut, a flip, or am I just going to use my sand to restrain you right now." He said shifting the sand under her feet, "The answer is D none of the above he stated as he headbutted her and knocked her over to the rest of the gems. You rely too much on that third eye of yours Garnet just because you can see possible outcomes doesn't mean that the most likely one is always going to happen." Naruto finished with the last of the gems "Well I believe I understand what I need to focus on with all of you first let's start with you Garnet, you and me are going to spend some time away from the other gems to do some special training to increase you reaction time, now then Pearl I want you to start focusing on putting some power into those techniques of yours go to the arena and practice on your holo Pearls until you can break holo Pearl's sword, now then Amethyst and Steven you two need the most work and while yes Amethyst you can already fight and do many cool gem things you have yet to discover your other abilities and so I will be working with you and Steven on that unlocking all of your potential abilities so for now Garnet go and meditate and think on what I've said, Pearl go to the arena and Steven and Amethyst you two stay here." Naruto said finishing his assessment and after Garnet and Pearl had left he looked over to Steven and Amethyst, "Alright you two now then let's start unlocking your powers Steven I'm going to start with you summoning your shield if your powers work how I think they work then it shouldn't be too hard now then tell me when your gem first glowed a couple hours ago what was it that you were feeling."

"Well at first I was feeling really happy about having cookie cats then when I took a bite of one I felt really calm and I think the word would be at peace." Steven said not 100% sure how to describe how he felt.

"Ok good I want you to try and go back to being that calm that peaceful don't focus on anything and just think about those feelings." Naruto said to test his hypothesis, and his hypothesis proved to be very accurate as within just a minute Steven's gem glowed and a shield was produced when Steven opened his eyes he started to get really excited until Naruto told him to remain calm, "Now what I want you to do is to start practicing on bringing it out faster and faster each time." Naruto said and when Steven nodded Naruto turned to look at Amethyst, "Alright Amethyst now tell me do you know anything unique about what you can do?"

"Not really I can just do basic gem stuff and summon my whip." Amethyst said.

"Ok now then while I can tell you were a little overcooked so to speak you are still a type of quartz a gem born for battle its where all that energy of yours comes from but you having been made the way you are is actually a blessing in disguise you see your physical form is much more dense and will allow you to traverse into areas the other gems cannot such as the bottom of the ocean in fact if you were to train I'm sure that you would be able to go to areas even Garnet would have trouble handling, but all that aside you need to understand that every gem has a unique ability about them Garnet has her future vision, Pearl her holo Pearls and Steven will eventually get the abilities his mom had granted slightly varied in how they work you have yet to discover yours but your to have an unique ability now I want you to think on it and question what is unique about you what is unique about Amethyst." He said as Amethyst closed her eyes and began to concentrate until about five minutes had passed and nothing happened.

"Ugh this is pointless, there's nothing unique about me I'm just plain old Amethyst." Amethyst said sadly.

"Nope I don't believe that come here I'm going to try something that I did once before with Rose to help her discover a few abilities." He said and Amethyst came up to him when suddenly he tapped her chest and she started to glow and her form changed until when the glow finally died down and she had changed now she was about as tall as Naruto, who was about as tall as Garnet by the way, she was just as stocky but she felt more powerful.

"W-what did you do." The new Amethyst asked shocked at her new appearance.

"I simply used my healing abilities to heal your mind because while your gem was never cracked from what I could see your ego and unwillingness to let go of the past is what kept you from reaching your full potential now then I want you to try something I want you to summon your whip." Naruto stated without blinking.

"O-ok." Amethyst said confused as she pulled out her whip.

"Now then I want you to try and make it something else like a club or a sword." Naruto said.

"How?" Amethyst asked feeling very confused.

"Just think of it being something else." Naruto told her and so she tried to imagine her whip being a sword like Naruto's when suddenly it started to glow and change into a katana.

"W-whoa that's awesome how did you know that would work."

"I didn't I just took a guess that with you being a quartz and being cooked for as long as you were that the planet probably didn't honestly know what weapon you should have and so it never really did meaning that whatever you pull from your gem if whatever you want to pull from your gem or your gem just absorbed so many nutrients from the ground that your ability became being able to form a weapon for any occasion." Naruto said with a shrug not honestly understanding how it works since he was just going off of a hunch. Alright well that's enough for today we'll continue training every day this week with the mornings starting off with a light spar and then the rest of the day going over new ways to improve."

 **One week later at sunset**

Steven and Amethyst were currently getting fry bits from Frybo's when they noticed the giant sphere in the sky and after meeting up with the gems and talking for a little bit Steven ran off to go see if his dad had the light canon.

"Oh why did Naruto have to leave for a mission today of all days." Pearl complained.

After a few minutes Steven and his dad returned with the light canon and after lighting it up and firing it at the giant red eye and blowing it to smithereens they all celebrated and went back inside the temple.

 **End so what did you guys think of chapter 2 I know I kinda glossed over the whole red eye thing but meh I just didn't feel like writing to much in it anyway where did Naruto go when will he be back good questions I still need to decide on that as I haven't really thought about it but that's beside the point anyway I have a poll for you guys ok so what should Naruto's instrument be I was thinking electric guitar but am open for suggestions also the last chapter go a complaint about Naruto being OP well allow me to explain something I don't care because well he won't be getting involved in many of the fights anyway only the really big ones and he only seems OP because of his control over things but there are limits to all of his power one hint I will give is that he is not impossible to poof he just hasn't been hit hard enough to be poofed yet so it's more of a as far as he and anyone else knows he cannot be poofed but that's not 100% accurate. Anyway Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 His Return**

 **At the temple**

"It's been so long since he left Garnet are you sure he's ok?" Pearl asked concerned for Naruto.

So many things had happened since he left for that mission and all the gems had started to grow concern especially Steven but they kept going **(side note everything in the story basically progressed the exact same except that Steven can now someone his shield on reflex now)** despite the looming threat of Peridot and whatever other gems might be coming from homeworld.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Garnet said with a slight smile on her face. Suddenly the warp pad went off and when the light died down there stood Naruto except he didn't look very happy.

"Fire I mean Naruto your back how did the mission go?" Pearl asked not noticing the frown on her friends face.

"Not good I thought I was only going to have to check out two kindergartens but it turns out there was a third hidden one. I had to search all over the globe to find it because it location wasn't stated as that was a secret apparently only the elite homeworld gems were supposed to know of but I managed to find it and what I found wasn't good. This third kindergarten was filled with shattered gems forced together apparently they were trying to see if they could make strong mindless warriors for their ranks so that something like the rebellion never happened again. The worst part is there were a few 'mutants' so to speak that were a success they had a full body but were completely brain dead and attacked me on site, but thankfully I managed to take them and the kindergarten down finally but I learned of something that concerns me even more it was supposed to be some kind of super mutant called the cluster but the computer didn't give me any details on it so I have no clue what it could be or where it could be." Naruto said grimly. Amethyst looked shocked, Pearl looked worried, but worst of all was Garnet her face was a mix of horrified and furious. Before anything else could be said about it however a loud noise suddenly burst all of the windows to the temple and if the gems were to take a guess by the volume and frequency of the noise than it broke every other window in Beach City as well. The gems all ran outside to see what had made the noise only to see a giant green hand that was obviously some type of spaceship coming towards them. "Ok well I obviously missed something what's going on here guys?" Naruto asked very confused as to why there was a ship coming straight for them.

"Well you see…" Pearl began as she explained everything that had happened while Naruto was gone, "And well now we are pretty sure that that is Peridot and whatever other homeworld gems she has brought with her."

"This should be fine so long as _he_ isn't a part of the group coming with them." Naruto said very vaguely. Suddenly Steven and his dad showed up to see what was going on. They tried to fire the four light cannons at the ship but it had no effect. So Steven made a call to the mayor to get the town to evacuate and while he was doing that the rest of the gems decided it would be a good decision to have Steven leave as well when Steven got back Garnet is the one who decided to break the news to him. Finally after Steven and Gregg left Garnet told Amethyst and Pearl to fuse to try and shoot down the ship but before they could Naruto stepped in.

"If what we need is range and power then I believe it is time a very old friend came out Pearl if you wouldn't mind." Naruto said extending his hand out to Pearl who took it and after they had done their dance and their fusion a new gem roughly twelve feet tall stood in their place this gem had short platinum blonde hair that spiked out in every direction, it had four eyes each with a slit in the middle acting as a pupil the slit looked very catlike in nature although some might argue it looked more foxlike the gem had orange skin and was wearing Naruto's jacket and pants.

"Man it feels great to be me again now then if I am not mistaken my target is that hand in the sky correct Garnet." The gem stated more than asked the tone of voice deep and gruff but at the same time noble sounding.

"That is correct Tigers eye" Garnet confirmed for the now named Tigers Eye.

"Alright then." The gems on Tigers Eye's body began to glow and from them came a giant orange almost windmill looking thing. "Tiger Windmill Shuriken!" Tigers Eye shouted as he threw the giant Shuriken at the ship. The ship looked like it was about to move to intercept it until a figure appeared on the finger pointing at the beach, the figure simply caught the giant Shuriken and threw it right back at them. Tigers Eye dispelled their weapon before it could hit them, suddenly the fusion became unstable and they separated and when Naruto looked up the figure was no longer on the index finger and the ship started to speed up in its approach.

"So he is here." Naruto said in anger.

"Well while that might be the case at least Steven is safe." Garnet replied sagely.

"Hey Guys." Came Steven's voice from behind them.

"STEVEN?!" The gems all said in surprise.

"Steven it's not safe you need to leave." Pearl tried to warn.

"There's no time Steven get behind us." Garnet said as the ship finally landed.

And out from the ship appeared a ball that rolled to the front and then began to open to reveal four gems on the inside one being Peridot looking down at all of them in disgust, one was Lapis who was being held onto tightly by the third gem who was just taller than Garnet but much bulkier and she was orangeish in color and finally the fourth gem who was the same height as Naruto his skin was as pale as moonlight and his pitch black gem was were his left eye should have been, his hair was black and shoulder length with a couple of strands going over his gem eye.

"It's good to see you again Fire Opal or do you still go by Naruto?" The black gem said while the Orange gem snickered. "Did I say something funny to you Jasper?" The black gem said looking over to Jasper.

"N-no sir O-Onyx sir." Jasper said in fear.

"That's what I thought." 'Onyx' said.

"Oh Onyx I thought you had more of a heart than that oh wait that's right I should be calling you Sasuke isn't that right you jerk." Naruto said with some anger clear in his voice.

"Oh what's the matter Naruto still upset about me tricking the rebellion into believing I was on your side then sending you flying before you could do anything to stop me, you know I took great pleasure in shattering all of your little rebel friends it was quite easy after I got rid of you almost no one could stop me, still not sure why the diamonds ordered our retreat when they had gems like Jasper and I shattering you Crystal idiots left and right." Sasuke spoke with an evil smirk on his face. "Oh and by the way," Sasuke was suddenly directly in front of Naruto with his weapon, a pitch black katana, aimed at Naruto's back, "My name is Onyx, not Sauske." He said as he suddenly pulled out a gem destabilizer from his black cloak and stabbed it into Naruto's gut. "Project gem destabilizer…success." Sasuke said as Naruto's form began to crack and suddenly he poofed. With that Sasuke picked up Naruto's gem and began walking back onto the ship, "The rest of these fools aren't worth my time Peridot blast them with the ship." He said as he walked back on to the ship and threw Naruto's gem into one of their holding cells. It didn't take long for Jasper and Peridot to come back with the rest of the gems from the beach before they began to take off heading back to homeworld. "Looks like I win Naruto." Sasuke said chuckling to himself.

 **End, BUM BUM BUM bet none of you saw that twist coming huh oh boy how are the gems going to get out of this one stay tuned and find out next time on FIRE OPAL.**

 **In all honesty though leave a review to tell me what you guys thought also the poll on what Naruto's instrument is going to be is still open it will be until chapter five where I will either pick the most wanted instrument or if nothing gets reviewed then I will pick one randomly Ja Ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 Jailbreak**

 **?**

"Ugh what hit me it's been so long since I've been poofed…ONYX?!" Naruto said after he reformed. He began to look around and from what he could see he was in a jail cell of some type there was only one exit and it seemed to be some form of energy field, 'hm if I had to guess this energy field probably will disrupt the physical forms of a gem seeing as how our bodies are simple constructs, but if they captured Steven then he would most likely be able to get out of it seeing as how his body is an actual solid thing. This will be an interesting to see the outcome.' With that Naruto sat down and began to meditate. Suddenly down the hall Naruto heard some commotion.

"Oh _great_ you're both out and you're _fused_ again _why_ fusion is just a cheap trick to make weak gems stronger I've seen what you really are." Came the voice of Jasper from just down the hall. At that Naruto couldn't help it and he started laughing very loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Jasper yelled knowing very well who was laughing.

"You say you've seen who they really are but in reality," "No you haven't." Naruto started and Garnet finished. Then as Garnet and Jasper began to fight Steven along with Pearl and Amethyst found Naruto's cell and let him out. "Thanks Steven now then you guys go to the control room and do what you gotta do, I've got a rematch to get to." Naruto said as he ruffled Steven's hair. Steven nodded and ran off with the two other gems. "Now then Onyx where oh where could you be." As Naruto began to explore the ship he found a semi open clearing where Onyx stood seemingly waiting.

"Hello there Fire Opal I was wondering how long it would take you to get out." Onyx said almost sounding disappointed. Suddenly without warning Onyx formed his weapon and charged at Naruto as he did the same. Their swords clashed neither one of them giving any ground. Suddenly the circle that they small clearing they were in became surrounded in black flames as Onyx looked to Naruto. "That was a nice warm up but how about we kick it up a notch now huh?" Onyx said as he and Naruto began fighting at a much faster pace than before, but they still seemed basically equal in power. "Is this all you have _Naruto_ maybe after I'm finished with you I'll just go ahead and shatter the rest of those _Crystal Gems_ " Onyx said with malice in his voice almost spitting out the words Naruto and Crystal Gems. Naruto suddenly came to a stop and looked at Onyx with no emotion in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that Onyx your gonna make me break my promise to Rose you see you just pressed the Crystal Gems button," And with a much larger boost in speed than before he was in front of Onyx his katana impaled inside of Onyx's stomach region, "You never press that button in front of me" Then Onyx poofed but before Naruto could grab him an explosion rocked the ship and Onyx's gem went sliding as Naruto lost his balance for a second. Feeling the ship start to decrease in altitude Naruto began to run to the control room where the others were he got there just one second after Garnet did.

"This ship's going down" Garnet and Naruto say.

"But what about Lapis?" Steven asked worried about his friend.

"There's not enough time Steven." Naruto replies.

"Everyone brace for impact, Steven I want you to bubble us." Garnet says trying to think quickly. Steven nods as he forms a bubble around everyone only to notice the normal pink tint started to darken to more of a mix between pink and orange he looked over to Naruto.

"Just felt like adding an extra layer could never hurt." He said smiling to Steven. Suddenly the hand ship crashed into the side of the temple and then about a second later it blew up. As the gang all got out of the rubble they started to cheer until the rubble in front of them began to break revealing Jasper and Onyx, and when the gems readied their weapons Onyx looked at Naruto now unsure of what else he was holding back on.

"Jasper we're retreating." Onyx said to a shocked Jasper and Crystal Gems.

"But the only reason we lost is because of fusion." Jasper said looking upset. Suddenly from the rubble burst Lapis who attempted to flee with her flight until Jasper grabbed her by the leg and forced her to fuse with her.

" **With this power I will be unstoppable."** Malachite said in her new form.

"Jasper what are you doing I said we are retreating." Onyx said clearly upset at the insubordination.

" **No I don't take orders from you anymore."** Malachite said about to attack Onyx, until suddenly she split in half and poofed reverting back to Lapis and Jasper both of them passed out. He then plunged his katana into the both of them poofing them he then threw the Lapis gem at Naruto as he took Jasper's gem and left before the others could react properly to what just happened.

"Well that just happened I guess." Naruto said as he passed Lapis over to Steven since he seemed to have some connection to the gem. "Here keep her safe until she reforms for now there is nothing more we can do than rest and try to figure out a plan on a few things tomorrow but hey on the bright side they didn't win we have that going for us right." Naruto said trying to make things more positive. Everyone present appreciated the gesture and smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto is right now is the time to rest, we need to come up with a plan on how to get rid of all this rubble soon so that it doesn't interfere with anything." Garnet said as they all went into the temple to get some rest.

 **END**

 **Ok yes this took forever to come out and yes it was short in comparison to the other chapters but the problem was I had gained some very bad writers block in my effort to right this chapter well anyway Ja Ne.**


End file.
